The evolution of computers is currently quite active in the mobile device environment. Further, heads-up displays (HUD) are being integrated into devices, such as glasses and windshields, to provide augmented reality and/or wearable computing environments. However, such heads-up displays can be difficult to control, generally relying on talking, eye tracking, head movements, inputs on sides of wearable HUD devices for such control, all of which are inefficient, and/or awkward.